<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heal by Wonbars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585776">Heal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonbars/pseuds/Wonbars'>Wonbars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Love Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonbars/pseuds/Wonbars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun es un músico que ha perdido todas las esperanzas de vivir, Kihyun es un fotógrafo dispuesto a devolvérselas. Encontrarse en aquel museo esa tarde fría lo cambió todo, en especial cuando descubrieron que el arte y el amor lo pueden curar todo; incluyendo las heridas del pasado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dos extraños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El camino era largo,  hacía frío, a pesar de llevar doble chaqueta e incluso de haber tomado un poco de café antes de salir de casa, todo seguía sintiéndose frío y desolado. Desde hace mucho tiempo las cosas dejaron de sentirse cálidas para él. </p><p>Changkyun iba jugando con sus manos mientras caminaba a pasos largos acercándose cada vez más a su destino. Aunque no deseaba llegar allí ese día, se obligó a hacerlo porque era algo importante para su mejor amigo y se negaba a decepcionar a otra persona más en su vida. Los ojos los sentía pesados por la falta de sueño, tanto que le molestaba un poco algunas luces de los lugares mientras caminaba. </p><p>Minutos después llegó al lugar, se detuvo a observar las grandes puertas de entrada y se percató de las caras sonriente de las personas que iban saliendo del lugar con sus volantes. Se tapó la cabeza con la capucha y entró sin mirar a nadie.</p><p>Todo lucía pulcro, el olor a lavanda se impregnó en sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sentir mucho más cómodo, le gustaban los olores florales; le gustaban las flores en realidad y aquello fue un detalle que no pudo pasar desapercibido. </p><p>Las personas lucían  tranquilas caminando de un lugar a otro, cotilleando sin parar a medida que observaban alguna pieza, buscándole lo especial a cada una, lo subjetivo de admirar el arte era aquello para él. </p><p>Camino un poco para dar un vistazo a las mismas, sin poner demasiada atención o buscarle un significado, simplemente mirándolas por decencia u obligación. Sabía que detrás de cada pieza había una historia, pero no se sintió tocado por ninguna de ellas, le había perdido el sabor al café tanto como a la vida y sin embargo seguía tomándolo; como ese día, estaba allí aun sabiendo que nada le podía llegar a transmitir absolutamente nada. </p><p>Mientras veía una que otra imagen se quedó inmerso en la sonrisa de una mujer en el campo, sabía que se trataba de una por la silueta, pero en la fotografía no se podía reconocer bien el rostro, lo único que atrapaba era la sonrisa, como si aquella foto hubiera sido sacada sin pensar, miro el nombre debajo de la misma; “Mamá” aquello causó que sintiera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y entonces se quedó perdido una vez más en ella, sin ninguna emoción de por medio, solo estaba enfocado en ver la sonrisa en el retrato. </p><p>—¿Te gusta?—la voz llegó de la nada sacándolo de sí, sin pensarlo se sacó la capucha mirando extrañado a la persona a su lado que estaba tratando de entablar una conversación con él. </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—pregunto estúpidamente tratando de recomponerse un poco. </p><p>—Te pregunto que si te gusta porque llevar más o menos unos diez minutos parado frente a ella y de todas las personas en este lugar eres el único que lo ha hecho, no sé si aquello debe ser alarmante o inspirador—comentó acomodándose las gafas con delicadeza y pasándose las manos por el cabello. </p><p>—¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Es esto algo prohibido?—Changkyun volvió a responder con otra pregunta.</p><p>—No creo que sea prohibido, solo me causa curiosidad—comento. </p><p>—Bien, siendo así, no lo sé, simplemente me quedé observando la imagen, no puedo decir que es mi favorita porque creo que me faltan más por ver, pero tiene algo diferente o por lo menos trata de transmitir algo diferente—se tocó la cabeza como signo de vergüenza porque no podía estructurar un pensamiento apropiado y expresarlo mucho menos—. Es decir, está bien. </p><p>—Bueno, un está bien es mejor que un; que mal fotógrafo eres—comentó dándole una sonrisa al chico sin mostrar los dientes. </p><p>—¿Es tuya? ¿Tu eres...—se acercó a la tarjeta de presentación debajo de la imagen— Yoo Kihyun? perdón. </p><p>—No tienes que pedir perdón, esta bien. Por lo menos eres sincero, sin embargo es mi pieza favorita. Fue de las primeras que saqué y siendo sincero es especial porque con ella descubrí que me gustaba la fotografía—las palabras del chico retumbaban en la mente del moreno, entonces ambos disfrutaron de ver aquella imagen juntos, dos extraños; con un lugar en común. </p><p>—¿Por qué la llamaste así?</p><p>—Bueno, tuve una relación conflictiva con mi madre, aquel día fue la primera y la última vez que la vi sonreír, supongo que es el mejor recuerdo que tendré de ella, es el único que además deseo mantener—Kihyun dio un pequeño suspiro antes de llevarse sus manos a los bolsillos—. Me gusta que mi cámara solo enfoco de alguna manera su sonrisa, no sé cómo sucedió aquello pero paso, a veces las personas te rompen o las rompes tu a ellas, pero en algún momento de la vida las mismas te hicieron felices, ¿Qué mejor que guardar el recuerdo bonito? nada. </p><p>Las manos de Changkyun temblaban y no era por el frío, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a dejar de funcionar y se iba a romper en llanto, en ocasiones sucedía, pero las palabras del artista lo atravesaron fervientemente, pero las lágrimas no cayeron, y las piernas dejaron de temblar en el momento que fue abrazado por detrás. </p><p>—¡Viniste!—La característica voz de su mejor amigo se hizo presente. </p><p>—Hola Minhyuk—respondió Changkyun agradeciendo internamente por la aparición del chico. </p><p>—¿Cómo estás? ¿Comiste algo? ¿Estas bien? te noto pálido—comentó separándose del chico y tomándole de la barbilla para inspeccionar la cara delgada del menor—. ¿Has dormido algo?</p><p>—Estoy bien, estoy bien, suéltame—dijo mientras sus mejillas eran apretadas por Minhyuk quien al segundo lo soltó y miró a Kihyun que aún se mantenía a su lado viendo la escena. </p><p>—Conociste al señor Yoo, es un gran fotógrafo, la mitad de las fotografías el día de hoy son suyas, realmente era alguien muy esperado, ¿te han gustado todas? Estaba un poco nervioso pero creo que todo salió bastante bien—comentó con su característica rapidez al hablar—. Señor Yoo si mi Changkyunie le molesto en algún momento como su hermano mayor me disculpo. </p><p>—Dijo que mi pintura estaba bien—comentó Kihyun imitando una mueca de molestia, mintiendo claramente, pero Minhyuk se lo tomó en serio porque golpeó con los flyers al chico. </p><p>—¿Cómo le vas a decir eso al artista?—preguntó—¿Te gustaría que digan que tu música está bien y solo eso? ¡Te pego!—soltó causando que Kihyun riera y tuviera que taparse la cara con el papel que llevaba en manos para que no le vieran—. Perdone señor Kihyun, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted entonces el museo lo hará. </p><p>—Realmente no le dije nada malo—expresó el aludido mirando al chico a su lado. </p><p>—¿Hay algo que desee que hagamos por usted? nos ha dado una exposición maravillosa, el museo ha tenido muchas personas hoy, realmente estamos agradecidos, lo que desee lo haremos—comentó Minhyuk acomodándose el traje con sutileza. </p><p>—¿Lo que sea?—preguntó volviendo a mostrar la cara. Detrás de las gafas de aumento sus ojos brillaban con picardía y Changkyun no pudo expresar con palabras lo que aquello le había hecho sentir, quizás deseo, de poder ver todo de aquella manera nuevamente o simplemente envidia de tener unos ojos tan bonitos con la posibilidad de brillar así. </p><p>—Bueno si es algo que puedo hacer—dijo asintiendo. </p><p>—Entonces...déjeme salir con su hermano menor a por un café esta noche—aquello hizo que Minhyuk espabilara unas cuantas veces tratando de entender las palabras del artista frente a él. </p><p>—¿Conoces a Jooheon?</p><p>—¿Jooheon? ¿No es su nombre Changkyunie?—preguntó él. </p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Oh, es Changkyun!—exclamó al entender aquello.</p><p>—En realidad él no debería responder por mi a ese tipo de invitaciones y la verdad es que quizás no sea una buena idea realmente, yo...—hizo silencio bajando un poco la cabeza en la búsqueda de organizar sus pensamientos y dar una buena excusa para negarse a aquello—. No me gusta el café. </p><p>—Entonces una copa de vino. </p><p>—¿Por qué yo?—pregunto llevándose otro golpe de parte de Minhyuk a su lado. </p><p>—¿Por qué tú no?</p><p>No esperaba que la respuesta llegará con otra pregunta y menos que estuviera acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa tierna de parte del chico, aquello era extraño, algo a lo que Changkyun realmente no estaba acostumbrado, y dentro de su monótona vida, aquel era un cambio repentino que con miedo, pero sin esperanzas se atrevió a aceptar. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Esperanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El aire frío de la noche les golpeó la cara haciendo que tuvieran que esconderse en sus chaquetas. Changkyun observó con cautela como su mejor amigo se movía de un lado a otro al hablar por teléfono y Kihyun por otro lado se despedía del director del museo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El sonido fuerte de la bocina de una camioneta por poco lo deja sordo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Que animal, esto es vía pública! ¡No pites así!—le gritó Minhyuk a Hyungwon, su vecino y amigo de la infancia que se encontraba manejando. El moreno y él se conocían pero no eran grandes amigos, simplemente compartían una cosa en común; la amistad de Lee Minhyuk, pero no le molestaba para nada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El vidrio de la ventana trasera bajo y Jooheon sacó la cabeza por la misma saludando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Hola Chang!—su sonrisa se pronunció marcando los hoyuelos y Changkyun le devolvió el saludo con tranquilidad y poca efusividad—. Minhyuk muévete, papá hizo Dak galbi y dijo que debíamos estar todos presentes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué? ¿Le subieron el sueldo o qué?—preguntó mientras se despedía de Changkyun y Kihyun—Disfruten la noche, cuidense y no tomen mucho. Los quiero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Va su amado Shownu, lo invitó a cenar porque ganó la competencia—el grito del mayor asustó a todos. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía la camioneta y dijo adiós muchas veces con su mano mientras se perdía de sus miradas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es un curador de arte bastante extrovertido—comentó Kihyun—. Pero profesional en su trabajo, eso me agrada, logro encontrar capturar la esencia de lo que nosotros los artistas hoy queríamos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No es algo que pueda contradecir, es una persona realmente talentosa—comentó Changkyun empezando a caminar con tranquilidad con Kihyun a su lado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El bullicio de la ciudad estaba en su punto, muchas personas iban saliendo del trabajo, corriendo de un lado para el otro y ellos iban allí caminando despacio, con frío, rozando una que otra vez las manos sin querer mientras daba pequeños pasos sin un rumbo fijo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu talento?—pregunto—. El mío es la fotografía, ¿el tuyo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Supongo que no tengo uno. Con el tiempo he dejado de creer en mi siéndote sincero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquello se sintió extraño para él, no acostumbraba a soltarse con las personas rápidamente, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba diciendo aquellas palabras con total sinceridad a ese chico de gafas y bonita sonrisa, pero no se reprimió. Quizás lo necesitaba; quizás no lo podía seguir guardando en su sistema porque sentía que podía explotar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No creo que no tengas un talento, creo que te has negado a aceptar que tienes uno—reflexionó Kihyun mirándole de reojo—. Todos los seres humanos tienen un talento innato en ellos, si no fuese así no existiría absolutamente nada en realidad, todo lo que vemos y conocemos fue hecho, dicho, expuesto por alguien con un talento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Me gusta la música, pero he dejado de componer, de crear, incluso dejé el piano que era mi especialidad—dijo aquello mirando a otro lado—he perdido el amor por ella, no te ha pasado quizás, pero a mí sí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Para Changkyun escribir una canción era tema de dos minutos, solo necesitaba tener un piano cerca para hacer magia y su corazón quería salirse de su pecho cuando lograba hacerlo sonar bien después de haber peleado una y otra vez con una grabación. Todo el tiempo sentía que había nacido para ello, pero ya no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahora sentía que había perdido una parte de sí mismo que deseaba recuperar, pero se negaba a aceptar de nuevo porque no se sentía digno de ella. Pero no creía que pudiera lograrlo sin ella del todo, porque la necesitaba más que nada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Cuando perdí un concurso de fotografía sentí que nada valía la pena, había capturado las mejores imágenes del atardecer, tenía todo para ganar y perdí, dejé de sacar fotografías por un año entero y me había negado a tocar una cámara desde entonces, pero fui a la playa con mi mejor amigo, vi como el sol se fue poniendo sentado en la arena, entonces desee capturar el momento en buena calidad y no pude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;&gt; Después de ese día volví a casa y tomé mi cámara, desde entonces no he vuelto a dejar la fotografía ni un solo día, porque eso es lo que me hace sentir vivo. Así que todo se trata de que llegue eso que te recuerde tu pasión para que aquello que sientes ahora mismo, cambie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seguían caminando entre la gente, ya ninguno de los dos sabía para donde iban, simplemente andaban sin parar. Hacía mucho frío, pero la compañía de ambos hacía ameno el andar, los dos de alguna manera se sentían acompañados y Changkyun por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía solo o ignorado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le gustaba escuchar a otros, pero no se abría como para ser escuchado, por miedo a llenar a otros de sus problemas, por miedo a perder el control y tener que lidiar con sus cargas; no estaba acostumbrado a pasarle la maleta de sus desgracias a otros, porque creía fervientemente que si le había tocado a él llevarla, era porque podía con ella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sin embargo, ser escuchado, entendido y además acompañado le quitaba un porcentaje pequeño pero importante del peso que le oprimía el pecho; el cual no lo dejaba dormir bien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un rato después de caminar entraron a una tienda, compraron dos botellas del vino más barato que había; entonces terminaron en los columpios de un parque compartiendo aquel sabor agridulce de la bebida mientras tonteaba acerca de cualquier cosa, no con algo específico. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun se llevaba mucho mejor con el alcohol que Kihyun, él se mantenía callado y dando pequeñas risas sueltas al ver a su acompañante hecho un manojo de nervios porque estaba hablador y además rojo como tomate debido al alcohol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Quieres mecerme?—pregunto de la nada el moreno. Sin pestañear Kihyun salió de su lugar y se puso detrás del chico para darle el primer empujo con fuerza. Luego empezó a hacer lo mismo en el suyo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En ese momento la edad importo muy poco, y los ojos de las personas sobre ellos importo mucho menos. El frío dejó de importar, todo dejó de importar para Changkyun entonces, pues estando allí, jugando como si fuese un niño pequeño se sentía libre y sin temores, se sentía capaz de mucho, aunque al parar eso dejará de ser así; disfrutaba aquel momento con una sonrisa sincera en la cara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Nos lanzamos?—pregunto mirando a Kihyun a su lado que hacía lo mismo que él. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Cómo?—preguntó gritando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué si te lanzas conmigo?—pregunto Changkyun nuevamente. Aquella era una propuesta salida de sí, pero culpaba un poco al alcohol en su sistema. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Claro—pero tampoco recibió una negativa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sin mucho pensarlo se lanzaron. Cayeron de bruces contra la arena en el lugar y mecerse después de haberse tomado una botella de vino barato cada uno no había sido buena idea, pero por lo menos compartían un momento de risa sobre la arena en una noche común, en un día común. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las risas eran descomunales, una risa como aquellas que solo tienes cuando eres realmente feliz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquella tarde Changkyun salió con un propósito, morir. ¿Como? no lo sabía, pero quería hacer parar el dolor, vería por última vez a Minhyuk y entonces morirá, pero descubrió entonces que horas después no solo iba a reír, si no que iba a estar viviendo y sintiendo nuevamente un atisbo de algo que creía haber perdido; la esperanza.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A: Realmente espero que les agrade esta historia, será corta, pero bonita.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>